Renesmee and Jacob Love Story
by TNMEBDPJO
Summary: When Renesmee starts falling for Jake, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee Carlie Cullen and Jacob Ephraim Black Fanfiction story

I do not own any characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I would like to thank her for making me interested in Twilight.

* * *

by Jenna Lawrence

Chapter one:

I laid on my fluffy white bed, thinking. Why did I feel this way for him? Everytime I saw Jacob, my best friend, my protector, I felt like I was flying. My heart skipped a beat. My stomach felt like it had a ton of butterflies in it. But why? Why did I feel like I was in heaven when I saw him? Is it because of hormones? Or just a girl thing? I didn't know at all what it was. Why would I feel so close to Jake?

I sighed and got out of bed, not knowing what to think. I went into the bathroom like every morning and took off my clothes. I turned on the shower and hopped in, not really thinking about anything but the steaming hot water running down me. I was glad that mom and dad were visiting grandma in Jacksonville because I didn't need my dad reading my thoughts. After my shower, I got out and dried off, still thinking about Jake. I got dressed in a strapless pink dress with black leggings under it. I got on my black All-Star converse and brushed through my hair, then put in a headband. I get my fashion sense from Aunt Alice. She's always telling me fashion is one of the most important things.

I walked downstairs and went to the refrigerator, finding a note from my mom on the door. It said:  
Dear Renesmee,

Your father and I are staying Jacksonville for 2 weeks. Jacob will be watching over you until then.

Love, mom.

I smiled to myself. Jacob. My best friend. Is that all we'll ever be? Just then the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and opened it. Right there standing in front of me was my own personal sun. Jacob Black. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey Nessie." He said to me. I blushed. I got blushing from my mom. It happens way to much.

"Hi Jake." I said as he picked me up and spun me around. "Jake put me down!"I yelled. He knew how much I hated being picked up.

"Whatever you say, Nessie." He said as he put me down and I straightened out my dress.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, I will be making breakfast." I said as I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a pan. "How many eggs?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"The same as usual." He said. He always ate too much. I sighed and pulled out 6 eggs, 5 for him and 1 for me. I started making them and he watched me.

"Go sit down Jake." I said in a whiny voice.

"Or what?" He said, eyeing me.

"Or else I will burn you!" I said. He laughed. "What's so funny??" I demanded.

"I can't get brunt. I am already hot. In both ways." He laughed again as he said it. He really annoyed me sometimes but that's why I loved him so much. As I brother, I mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

After we ate, Jake decided to take me to the beach. I got on a black polkadotted bikini and tied my hair up, then put a hoodie over it and some shorts on. I got on my purple flipflops and came downstairs as Jake handed me my sunglasses.

We headed out the door and I got in my Dad's Volvo. He got in the drivers side and I waited for him to drive.

"Jake?" I said.

"Yes Nessie?" He asked as he started the car.

"Umm...nevermind."

"Nessie, please tell me."

"Well, I'll tell you when we get to the beach."

"Okay."

About 10 minutes later he parked and I jumped out. I ran to the beach, kicking off my flipflops, taking off my hoodie and shorts. I jumped in the water and swam around for a while. I popped up and swam out of the water to see Jake setting up the towels. I ran to get my clothes and shoes, in the same place I left them. I ran over to him.

"Come on in the water the towels can wait!" I said. I ran to the shore again when I felt two big hands grab my waist. I laughed as Jake threw me in the water. Then he jumped in after me.

"That was fun." I said and swam up to him. He laughed and nodded.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Um..."

"Nessie?"

"What??"

"You can tell me anything. We're best friends."

"I know."

"Then tell me, what is it?"

It happened so fast after that. I looked up at him and pressed my lips on his. Wow. I couldn't believe I was kissing Jacob Black. He was shocked, but kissed me back. I kissed deeper and wrapped my arms around him. He put his hands on my waist. I held him closer and he smiled against the kiss. After about two minutes of kissing, he pulled away.


End file.
